


Klance One Shots

by TazzyKy



Category: voltron:
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyKy/pseuds/TazzyKy
Summary: I know I'm currently busy with a different story for a different fandom and I've got my own personal things, but I've seen one shots popping up a lot lately and I just couldn't help myself from writing this one. I prefer one shots to actual stories simply because they're the part of the story that I like. Anyways! Here's some one shots! Voltron style!





	Klance One Shots

_When a human is born, they are born with their soulmates name on their right wrist. The moment you or your soulmate lay eyes on each other, both of your black and white worlds are blown up with colors. They say that you will never love another person more than the one written into your skin. When you find them, you will feel complete, whole. They'll bring that missing light into your life. They'll take away your dull life and give you something new. Something that no one else, but them, can give to you. But there are those who try to defy fate and fall in love with strangers. Although you might love someone dearly, they will never be more than what your soulmate will be. This only causes heart breaks and a life long pain that could have been avoided._

 

The day started out normally for Lance McClain. He woke up alone in his boring, black and white room. His clothes from the previous day were thrown onto the ground, making a clear trail from the door to his bed. Rain slammed against his window as a crack of lightning split through the sky. Lance had no reaction to it. He rolled out of his bed and into the kitchen to begin his normal boring routine: wake up, breakfast and coffee, head to school, spend time with Keith, crawl into bed late at night leaving his clothes everywhere. Lance didn’t mind the mess in his life, the same boring life that he lived over and over again in the bland colorless world. He had Keith after all. Despite them not being soulmates, he felt like they were.

They were in middle school when they met. Keith was a late transfer student, arriving halfway through the 7th grade. At first the two didn’t get along. But as the years passed by, their friendly rivalry turned into what most people would refer to as love. But this wasn’t true love. The names on their wrists didn’t match the person they were with. However, the two didn’t care. Lance never wanted to meet his soulmate. He never wanted to see in color. There was the chance that you would get the sight of color, but the other would not, signifying the worst type of soulmate. The one that doesn’t belong to you. He feared that. So instead, Lance stuck to his tight group of friends, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge, throughout his years. It was during their Junior year of high school that Lance and Keith confessed to each other and said ‘fuck it’ to fate. Three years down and the two had still managed to avoid the people written on their wrists.

Lance didn’t mind being blind to color, he thought it gave life more of a meaning to not see something so simple divide people. He liked the way his black and white world was just simple. He liked that Keith would stick around until the end, keeping him in his grey world. He was glad that he would never run the risk of a broken soulmate. It was an arrogant bliss that he would happily drown in. He and Keith talked about it often, whether or not they were happy with each other. Lance told the truth whenever he said he loved Keith, but he could always tell that the other man was off anytime he said it back. But just like everything else, it didn’t really bother him. Keith was never good with feelings and emotions, three years of dating had helped a little but there wasn’t much of a progress with the brooding man.

And so here Lance was, the day before Christmas break of their second year in college, sitting on his couch with Keith cuddling up against him. Lance was trying to get in as much as he could of the man knowing that by this time tomorrow, he would be gone on a trip with Pidge’s family. Keith was orphaned at a young age, beginning with his mother leaving when he was a baby and his father dying shortly after he turned 9. He wasn’t in the system long though. The Holts stopped by an orphanage one day to drop off some donated toys, that was when Pidge saw Keith for the first time and instantly became his friends, the family felt obliged to adopt the poor boy into their family. The couple spent almost every day together so being apart for a few weeks would be like dying for Lance. Keith on the other hand didn’t seem to phased by it. What’s with this guy lately?

“Hey Lance, Pidge wants me to head back already. The Holt’s are making us sleep early so that we wake up on time for the flight.”

 

“Ugh fine! Just make sure you call me every night and text me as much as you can. I’m gonna miss you.”

 

With a quick kiss and a hug, Keith was gone and the apartment returned to its boring quiet self. After a few texts in their group chat, Lance was off to bed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Keith wasn’t as excited as the rest of the family for this trip. Quite frankly, he did agree with Lance. Straying out too far from their little group was dangerous. He loved Lance, more than he’d probably ever love his so called ‘soulmate’ and going across the country meant new faces, thousands of people he’d never seen before, new people that could give his live color. He was scared of that. He had spent 20 years living in nothing but black and whites. It’s all that he knew. People spoke about colors as if they were ecstasy. Now Keith wasn’t opposed to every single drug out there, but color was the one thing he wanted nothing to do with. It was just something that he never cared about, and frankly, he was terrified of seeing colors.

He always told himself that. Every time they went on a vacation, it was like a song playing on repeat up until they returned back home and Keith was safely in Lance’s arms. Seeing in black and white was all he needed in life as long as he had Lance there beside him. He knew that. He knew that all he wanted was Lance. All he cared about was Lance. All he could ever trust and love was Lance. The only person allowed inside his thick walls, was Lance.

But on their trip to California, Keith didn’t know that it was all false. The moment their taxi pulled up at the hotel, things went to hell for Keith. While his parents checked in at the front desk the three siblings were left to wait in lobby with their things. It was then, at that moment, that color spread across Keith’s eyes and into his world. He looked up slowly as his head turned to the side. A man, maybe a few years older than them, stood a few feet away, his eyes locked directly onto Keith. Pidge looked up from her phone as a smug grin spread onto her face.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

In a sense, yes, Lance did expect this day to come. But he had always prayed that it would never happen. This was his biggest fear every time the Holt family went on vacation. In the past three years, it had never happened. But of course, it had to happen when Keith began acting weird, weirder than usual for Keith Kogane-Holt. And in the middle of their Christmas break, exactly two days after Christmas.

_[1:43 AM] Hey Lance, you know that I love you and care about you right?_

[1:44 AM] Yeah, course, why?

[1:44 AM] Did something happen?

[1:44 AM] Are you okay?

_[1:45 AM] I’m fine._

_[1:45 AM] It’s just that.._

_[1:45 AM] Well.._

_[1:46 AM] I don’t know how to tell you this without hurting you or you getting mad at me. I don’t wanna lose you as a friend.._

[1:48 AM] ….

[1:48 AM] Keith..what are you trying to say to me?

_[1:58 AM] I found him Lance._

_[1:58 AM] I found my soulmate._

[2:01 AM] I..but...Keith…

[2:02 AM] Are you saying that you wanna break up?

[2:02 AM] I know I’m not him but, Keith please.

[2:02 AM] I love you.

[2:02 AM] I need you.

_[2:06 AM] Lance..you know I love you and I cherish what we have..really, I do. But this is my soulmate. I know I said that I would rather have you over this, but, I guess I was wrong. I’m so sorry Lance, I love you but, he’s the one. We can both see colors. The world is so beautiful, I wish you could understand._

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently one in the morning for me and this one shot was written in the heat of the moment. Klance was on my mind (as usual) with the thought of soulmates and I just couldn't help myself. This story just came flooding into my mind on repeat. Klance made me do it. 
> 
> If you've read my previous two (technically one?) stories, then you'll notice that the writing style for those are different from each other and this one. Honestly, I'm just trying to find the style that I like and that works with me so sorry if it bothers you. I personally like this style solely for one shots.


End file.
